Death and War
by Louisiana Stephenic
Summary: The world had changed. It was worse than the alternate reality Valkyrie had been to. How can five people change the world back into the heaven world they had used to live in.
1. Chapter 1

The world had changed.

Whole cities had been leveled, countries turned into barren wastelands, and families had been ripped apart.

All this was the work of one man; Kenny Dune.

He thought he was enlightening the world, but he destroyed it.

Mortals turned on sorcerers. The strong were captured and dissected, the weak killed on sight.

Neighbor turned on neighbor, best friend on best friend, brother on sister. No one was safe from the fear of magic. Everyone felt the strain and everyone the pain.

After 25 years of war everything became calm.

The few sorcerers that lives went into hiding. Patrols would go out hunting the mages, but the mortals were safe, almost.

Three women sat around a campfire. They were surrounded by trees and silence.

They didn't talk, they didn't need to.

One was throwing a dagger into the air and catching it again, while staring up at the dark night sky.

One stared into the fire.

And the other was spreading herbs on the chicken she was about to cook.

It was peaceful in a strange eerie way.

Suddenly it changed.

"Valkyrie." The one cooking warned and Valkyrie Cain sprung to her feet.

Valkyrie's hand rested on the hidden knife she had.

"Who goes there?" She demanded.

"Relax," a man walked from the darkness. He had blonde hair and a cheeky grin. He held his hands up to show he was unarmed. "It's just an old friend." Dexter Vex smiled.

A smiled played on Valkyrie's lips but Dexter could tell that she refused to let it show. She stared at him threateningly.

"I just want to share your meal."

Valkyrie nodded and he sat down.

It felt strange to look at someone he knew so well but not see anything familiar.

Valkyrie was still gorgeous. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail and her eyes were still dark, but didn't have the same light and cheeriness as they used too. She was hardened. She seemed cold. War did that to people.

Dexter couldn't believe he'd found her. It had been 27 years since anyone had seen her. 27 years since she'd been heard from and he just happened upon her.

Dexter turned to her companions.

The woman cooking had dusty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore short shorts and bare feet. Her jacket was amazing. It was long sleeved and black. It buckled around her stomach and flared the rest of the way to her ankles. Dexter couldn't see any weapons.

He turned to the girl with the dagger.

Her hair came to just above her shoulders and was black. Her eyes were dark brown like Valkyrie's. She wore a black singlet and black tight jeans. She wore bulky combat boots. The only weapon she had was the dagger.

"Where have you been all these years, Val?" Dexter asked.

"Around." She replied. "This is Trinity," Valkyrie nodded to the woman with the black hair, "and your wonderful cook here is Anamnesia."

"But most people call me Memory." The cook with blonde hair smiled at Dexter.

"Any word about Skulduggery or Fletcher?" Valkyrie asked hesitantly.

Dexter didn't want to tell her, he wouldn't have told her unless she had changed and she had. So he told her the truth.

"There had been no word, absolutely nothing but Ghastly and Ravel are still looking. How long has it been?"

"For Skulduggery? 50 years and 27 days. Fletcher, 50 years and 17 days." Valkyrie grimaced and hooked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." Dexter muttered.

"Hmph. It wasn't your fault. It was those murdering mortals, and mine." Valkyrie's words sent the group into silence.

"Val, why did you disappear? The war went on for two more years after you left. We needed your help. Things might have been different." Dexter asked.

For years it had plagued everyone's minds. Where was Valkyrie Cain?

"I became sick of the death. I had become obsessed with finding Skulduggery and Fletcher. That was the thought that allowed me to kill day in and day out." Valkyrie stared into the fire, reliving things she hadn't thought of in more than 10 years. "Finally I met a man. He was kind, considerate, a real hero. I realized that killing is never the answer. I walked away from the battlefield and into the paths of these guys."

Trinity and Memory smiled.

"What happened Val?" Dexter asked.

"I grew up."

"Valkyrie mortals," Memory jumped to her feet, "with machine guns."

**Just setting the scene :D What did you think? War has destroyed the world and Dexter has found the legendary Valkyrie Cain who had disappeared :) review and I'll quickly write the next chapter :P  
Disclaimer: **I only own Trinity and Memory


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie pulled Dexter to his feet and pushed him at Trinity. She grabbed him and Memory grabbed her shoulder.

"10 minutes then go to Golf Hotel." Valkyrie told them.

Gun shots ripped through the clearing.

" Go!" Valkyrie screamed.

Trinity slashed her dagger through the air in front of her and shadows wrapped around her, Dexter and Memory. They shadow walked away.

Mortals erupted from the trees and shot, without mercy, at the evil sorcerer. Valkyrie held her arm up calmly and the bullets slowed and hung in mid air before her.

She stood calmly and patiently as the mortals emptied their guns.

The woman smiled.

"Now it's my turn." The bullets turned and shot back at their owners, seeking out flesh to bite.

The first mortal jumped at her and received a foot in the face. Valkyrie elbowed another, then head butted someone and swept the feet out from the guy, who tried to run, with wind.

Valkyrie walked up to the coward and grabbed him by the shirt.

"How did you find us?" She demanded.

"Please don't kill me." The man whined and Valkyrie's lip curled in disgust.

"Answer my questions and I won't kill you. Are you going to answer my questions?" Valkyrie asked.

The coward nodded.

"Ok, how did you find us?" She asked sweetly.

"We didn't find you. We were tailing Dexter Vex and then decided to take you in." The man muttered away.

"Tell me, does anyone here know anything about Skulduggery Pleasant?"

"I've, I've heard of him but we don't know anything helpful."

"What about Fletcher Renn?"

"Who?" The man frowned.

"Never mind." Valkyrie muttered.

"You're, I, I answered your questions. You, you're not going to kill me?" The man stuttered in fear.

Valkyrie turned and punched him across the face, hard.

He wasn't dead, no one who'd attacked them was. Valkyrie didn't believe in killing anymore.

Slowly she pulled a fingerless glove onto her right hand. She knelt down next to the coward and slowly reached into his head. Her hand started to tingle and the more she fiddled with his thoughts, the quicker it turned to a burn.

Finally she found the thoughts she was looking for, and took them. She pulled her hand out and ripped the glove off. A symbol burned on her palm. It was a fiery eye with a spiked squiggly line through it.

Valkyrie shook her hand until the symbol disappeared and the burning subsided.

The man wouldn't remember the fight or the questions she'd asked.

Valkyrie turned and walked away from what they thought was a safe place to spend the night. There was no where safe in this world.

"Whoa!" Dexter yelped and jumped away from Trinity as they reappeared. "You're a necromancer?"

"Duh," she replied and actually smiled.

"Wait, where's Valkyrie? You left her there." Dexter looked around frantically. How could they leave her to die?

"We followed the plan." Memory shifted uncomfortably.

"What good are plans if they're not followed?" Trinity asked as she sat on the ground.

Dexter's expression must have been horrified.

"She can look after herself." Trinity said gently but she and Memory still looked worried.

"Ten minutes." Memory muttered.

Dexter couldn't do anything so he sat down.

No one spoke, but Memory would mutter every now and then. The bushes rustled and everyone jumped to their feet. Dexter summoned a fireball, Trinity readied shadows, and symbols stood out on every bit of exposed flesh on Memory's body.

Valkyrie appeared completely unharmed and Memory and Trinity sighed in relief.

"Come on, Golf Hotel." Valkyrie told Trinity and she nodded. "You'll be safe with us Dex."

"Aren't I meant to say that to you?" Dexter smiled flirtatiously and Valkyrie's mouth twitched.

Memory grabbed Dexter's arm with one hand and Trinity with the other. Valkyrie held onto Trinity's shoulder.

Trinity swiped her knife through the air and shadows surrounded them all once again, and they disappeared.

They reappeared, Trinity slashed with her dagger and shadows surrounded them again. They appeared and shadow walked again. They did it again and again. Every time less and less shadows answered Trinity's call.

Finally Trinity didn't shadow walk again.

Dexter stumbled away from the women and clutched his head. He felt like the shadows were inside his skull. No necromancer could shadow walk that many times in a row, and take three passengers.

Dexter looked up at Trinity, she'd fallen unconscious and Memory and Valkyrie were carrying her.

They were outside a big mansion. Dexter gasped in disbelief as he noticed that they were underground. The house looked familiar in a demented way.

Valkyrie and Memory walked into the house, it wasn't even locked. Voices drifted to Dexter. He followed Valkyrie and Memory into a living room.

"Heathens! Monsters! Die Queen of darkness, I will kill you!"

Dexter stared at the mirror. He'd thought the man in it was a reflection of the guy standing next to it, but not only did they look completely different but they moved at different times and had been talking to each other.

"Shut up Arthur!" Valkyrie yelled at the mirror.

Dexter realized that the guy in the mirror was a trapped ghost. He wondered how it'd managed to be caught. The other man was Gordon Edgely, Valkyrie's echo stone uncle.

"Ah, Dexter Vex how are you?" Gordon asked over Valkyrie and the ghost's screaming match.

"Good." He called back.

Valkyrie and Memory laid Trinity on the couch. Valkyrie then ran over to the mirror and draped a curtain over it, shutting off the ghost's curses.

"Why do you keep him?" Dexter pointed at the mirror.

"I enjoy teasing him." Valkyrie shrugged.

"Are we in the caves below Gordon's mansion?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, what's left of it. You see Arthur created this place so that when he,"

"Val," Memory interrupted sharply, "don't let your feelings make you careless."

"Who's he going to tell? Besides, what's wrong with feelings?" Valkyrie looked like she regretted her words the moment she said them. "Memory, I'm so sorry."

Memory laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright Val. You are tired and need to rest." Memory smiled as she hugged her friend. "I'll keep watch, you go to bed."

"Alright." Valkyrie relented. "But I need to call Trudy."

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are Memory, Trinity and Trudy  
**What did you think? My next update may take a while but I'll try to be quicker. I won't spend too much time talking here but I will take this time to say that I will appreciate anything you want to say and would love it if you give me suggestions on what you'd like to see in this story :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyrie sat on the couch and pulled out a make-up mirror.

"I thought you were calling someone, nod applying make-up?" Dexter joked, earning a punch on the arm from Memory.

A symbol of a mirror and face appeared on the mirror then Valkyrie's face disappeared and another woman appeared in the mirror.

She had strawberry blonde hair and sea green eyes. Her hair was crazy, sticking up in random places and singed in others, she was bleeding above her eye. You could hear screams and gun shots in the background.

"Valkyrie, you alright?" The woman called over the background noise.

"Yes, Trudy what happened?" Valkyrie's face was covered with worry.

"We were talking with Tanith when….." Trudy ducked down and the screen went black. Screams, gun shots and wind could be heard.

"Valkyrie we've got news." Trudy appeared again. "Where are you?"

"Golf hotel, don't take any unnecessary risks getting here. Where's Murk?" Valkyrie suddenly panicked.

"We were separated. Don't worry, we'll be there in a couple of hours. Tango out." Trudy called.

"Charlie out." Valkyrie muttered and closed the mirror.

Dexter was confused. Who was Charlie and why was he dancing?

Valkyrie sighed and got up.

"Dex, you can stay here for the night. We'll work out what to do with you later. Memory I need the symbol drawn on again." Valkyrie held up her right hand.

"Val, I told you to be careful." Memory scolded.

"Careful about what?" Dexter was promptly ignored.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

Valkyrie nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Dexter looked at Memory and she blushed at the fact she had been caught staring.

"So, what is this place, a club for hot girls?" Dexter smiled but Memory just rolled her eyes.

"Can you help me with Trinity?" They each grabbed an arm and walked upstairs.

"You haven't answered my question." Dexter pointed out.

"I'm not going to." Memory smiled.

They reached a corridor with bedroom doors on both sides and one at the very end. The doors had the weirdest names on them. It was like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

Alfa, Tango, Mike, Charlie, November.

Memory opened November's door and they laid Trinity in the bed. She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her.

They left the room, closing the door behind them.

A light was coming from under Charlie's door.

"Who's Charlie?" Dexter smiled and went to open the door.

"That's Valkyrie's room."

Dexter jumped back and Memory laughed.

"How does Charlie mean Valkyrie?" He asked as they started downstairs.

"We all have nicknames. Valkyrie, Charlie. Trudy, Tango. Trinity, November. Murk, Mike. I'm Alfa." She answered as they reached the living room.

Dexter collapsed onto the couch. "How does that make any sense?"

Memory pulled out a tiny knife from beneath the coffee table. "You might find out in the morning."

She pulled off her amazing jacket and chucked it behind her. She was wearing a half top, revealing a skinny stomach and abs. Then, as casually as taking off her jacket, she started carving a symbol into her arm.

Dexter stared as she didn't even flinch.

He'd seen China Sorrows carve symbols into herself, but she would cringe and end up taking something for the pain.

Everyone here was hardened and powerful. He'd never seen or heard of anything like it. These people were ready for war but didn't like killing. If he got them on their side they would win the war and every sorcerer in the world would be safe.

His mouth practically watered at the thought of freedom.

The door was flung open and Memory fell off her chair clutching her foot, a green hand burned on it.

"Memory!" A voice full of fear, urgancey and pain called out.

The woman named Trudy appeared. She was carrying a man. She stumbled from the effort. Memory cried out in sadness.

"Dexter get Valkyrie. Val!" She called.

Dexter took the stairs two at a time and threw open the door to 'Charlie's' room.

Valkyrie was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Val, hurry!" Trudy's voice drifted up to them.

Without a word she jumped from the bed and ran from the room. She was wearing a black jumpsuit.

She jumped over the banister and displayed the air to slow down.

"Oh gosh." She stopped in the doorway. Tears built up in her eyes.

A man was lying on the couch, blood gushing from a gunshot wound in his chest.

"Murk, Murk you have to look at me. You have to stay awake." With every word Memory's voice got higher. "Murk!"

Memory slapped him and his eyes locked onto hers.

"This is going to hurt." Memory's voice caught. She touched the back of her neck and orange bullet symbols glowed. As she moved her hands away the symbols glowed on her hands. She placed her hands on the back of Murk's neck.

The muscles on his neck stood out and he clenched his teeth. For a few moments Dexter didn't understand what was happening but slowly the bullet appeared from the wound.

The man gasped in pain and immediately fell unconscious.

"Dexter," Memory gasped for breath, "can you get Murk?"

He followed Memory upstairs carrying the man, Murk. He placed him in _Mike's _bedroom. Memory climbed up onto his bedside table and pressed on a symbol on the roof.

Orange light drifted down from it and into Murk.

Memory fell off the table and Dexter had to catch her. She was extremely pale.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just need to sleep. Pulling a bullet out of someone is hard." She muttered and walked off. "Go see Valkyrie and Trudy."

Dexter didn't have anything else to do so he went downstairs.

Trudy was sitting on the couch running a hand through her hair. She was wearing khaki cargo pants and a black top. Valkyrie walked in and gave her a drink and wet face wash.

"What happened?" Valkyrie asked Trudy after she'd skulled her drink.

"We were speaking with Tanith when the place just exploded. I don't even know what happened. We were just disappearing when Murk was shot, but he didn't stop. He got us back safely." Trudy started dabbing at the cut on her head.

"You said there was news?" Dexter thought Valkyrie would be a bit kinder to Trudy but she moved the conversation on quickly. Trudy didn't seem to mind though.

"Yes, apparently Ghastly and Shudder know where Skulduggery is."

"But we don't know where the midnight hotel is." Valkyrie said quickly.

"I know where it will be tomorrow." Trudy smiled.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Trudy, Murk, Memory and Trinity  
**Please review and tell me how I've done :) sorry if it's been a while since I've updated but all updates will be slow. Sorry in advance :D **


	4. Chapter 4

After that Trudy sent Valkyrie up to bed and she went without a fuss. Dexter sat on the couch opposite her. He was watching her closely when she looked at him.

Quickly he looked away.

"So how'd you get here?" Trudy asked.

"I walked in on their campsite which was then attacked and we came here." Dexter said awkwardly.

She nodded.

"Come on let's sleep." Trudy drained her drink then walked over to the door.

Dexter watched her closely as she pressed her fingertips to the door. Little green stop hands appeared on every fingertip.

"Um, what's that?" Dexter asked as they started walking up the stairs.

"If anyone tries to enter the house we'll all wake up. Memory has one for the perimeter of the cavern but that one is if anyone enters the house we'll immediately wake." Trudy explained.

They reached the landing and Trudy pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"You can sleep in Freddie's' room."

"What is Freddie code for?" Dexter asked.

"Nothing. He didn't have a nickname or code name. Everyone just called him Freddie. He was Memory's brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dexter said awkwardly.

"Everyone's lost family. Memory knows the cost of war. Valkyrie had her best friend pulled apart and studied. Her ex-boyfriend is probably being dissected and her family was murdered before her eyes." Trudy told him.

"We know the price although Freddie was pretty hard to cope with." Trudy looked down sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?"

"He was trying to erase this person's memory but too much power went through him. All his insides were burned."

"I'm sorry." Dexter looked at the room he'd be sleeping in, in slight horror.

"Sleep well." Trudy slapped him on the back then walked into Tango's room.

Dexter walked into the room. It was a normal room without any horrifying ghost anywhere. Not that he believed in ghosts.

Symbols were carved and painted all over the walls and floors. It was slightly scary. All the different symbols in the world were all over the place.

Dexter knew he'd have trouble sleeping in this room but reluctantly got into the bed.

Dexter had a surprisingly good sleep that night. He woke, stretched and walked out his bedroom.  
He could smell something yum cooking. He followed the smell to the kitchen.

He found Trudy standing over the stove cooking pancakes, the man Murk was sitting at the dining table. Memory was carving symbols into his neck.

Murk was tall, dark haired and pale skinned. He looked like a necromancer more than Trinity.

"Morning." Memory smiled at Dexter as he walked in.

"Okay, dig in." Trudy placed the pancakes in front of them. "Valkyrie! Dinner's ready."

Valkyrie walked in almost immediately and started digging in.

Dexter couldn't believe how yum the pancakes were.

"These are so good." He told Trudy and she smiled.

"Thanks I have a secret ingredient that nobody knows about." Trudy smiled proudly.

Dexter noticed Murk stiffen immediately. He could tell there was something between the two last night when Trudy was so worried about Murk.

There was something about the way the whole group interacted. It seemed like they were refusing to allow their emotions to show or their worry or fear. He wished he could work out what it was but they hid their emotions very well.

"Me and Trudy are going to the midnight hotel today." Valkyrie announced. "We'll hopefully find out where Skulduggery is."

"Does that mean I have to sleep all day?" Memory whinnied.

"Why would you have to sleep all day if they go to the midnight hotel?" Dexter asked her.

Memory blushed.

"Her power is amplified when she's asleep. If we're caught she needs to be able to burn out our minds so we don't give away any secrets."

Dexter almost choked on his pancakes as Valkyrie explained.

"Which reminds me," Valkyrie continued, "Memory you need to carve the symbol onto Dexter."

"Why? What symbol?" He started to worry.

"The symbol that will allow me to burn your mind if you're caught." Memory explained.

"Umm, where would the symbol be? And will it hurt?"

Memory laughed. "Just the inside of your elbow and it will hurt a little bit. But we have leaves for you to chew."

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are Memory, Trinity, Murk, Trudy and Freddie  
**Sorry that it has been a while but I've been having trouble just writing :) Have decided to write it on my phone so I'll update faster and easier :) sorry it's slightly short :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Dexter couldn't help but rub his arm. Memory had carved a symbol onto his the inside of his elbow and it was really stinging. He tried not to show it though as he followed Trudy and Valkyrie out of the caves and into the air of Haggard.

"So, how are we planning to get to the Midnight hotel?" Dexter asked.

"We'll drive." Valkyrie explained and she walked over to the forest where they had come out of the ground.

She pulled keys out of her pocket and unlocked a car that Dexter hadn't been able to see before.

It was the Bentley. As gorgeous and clean and lovingly kept, as Skulduggery had kept it. Dexter couldn't help but feel sorry for Valkyrie.

Skulduggery had been her best friend, mentor, partner, and he suspected even a bit more than a friend. But now he was gone, just like her ex-boyfriend was. The nightmares she had were probably terrifying.

His certainly were.

"What's wrong?" Valkyrie's voice interrupted his thoughts and he realized he'd been staring.

"Nothing, nothing I was just thinking." Dexter replied quickly.

"Get in." Trudy said.

Surprisingly Valkyrie didn't drive. It was Trudy who was behind the wheel. When Dexter had asked why Trudy just glared at him in the mirror. It was a glare that could literally kill. It seemed strange to see such an intense expression on such a pretty face.

Finally, after more than a four hour drive and way too many rounds of 'I spy', they arrived in a clearing.

"Is this it?" Valkyrie asked.

Trudy just nodded.

The ground started to bubble, the grass shifting and blowing. Slowly the hotel built itself from the ground. The walls, the roof, a barn and lastly the sign grew. 'The Midnight Hotel'.

Without stopping to talk they walked right into the place.

"Welcome to the midnight hotel, the only rule is no fighting unless you want to fight m," Shudder trailed off and stared at Valkyrie like she was a ghost. "What?"

"Hey Anton," she smiled slightly. Trudy glared from behind her. "We won't be staying. I just came to see you and Ghastly."

Cursing and the sound of glass breaking came from the parlor. Valkyrie turned from the gaping man and followed the noise, Trudy right on her heels.

Dexter closed Shudders mouth. "Come on man, suck it up." He said and tapped his friend hard on the cheek before following Valkyrie.

The sight almost made him laugh. Sitting around a table in the middle of the room was Ghastly, Tanith and Erskine. They stared with wide eyes and open mouths. A glass had fallen from Tanith's hand and Erskine had paused in the middle of pouring himself a drink. The drink overflowed and went all over the table but none of them moved.

"Easy there grand Mage." Trudy smiled as she walked around to peer at the bottle. "That's some prime whiskey."

Trudy rightened Erskine's hand, picked up his glass and drained it in a gulp. She poured another glass passed it to Valkyrie who then drained it.

Valkyrie sighed in bliss then sat down in the empty seat. "Now, down to business."

"Val, where have you been?" Tanith's eyes filled with tears and she roughly brushed them away.

Valkyrie just shrugged.

"Around." Dexter answered for her and the three turned furious eyes to him. Dexter couldn't help but smile. "Sorry but it's good to not be the one confused."

Trudy laughed.

"Trudy why didn't you tell me you knew Valkyrie? How long have you known her and where she was?" Tanith asked in horror.

"Twenty seven years I think." Trudy answered.

"Valkyrie why did you leave?" Ghastly demanded angrily and aggressively.

Trudy immediately stepped forward angrily. "Death! Violence! That's all war is! I am happy she left, otherwise she would have ended up like yous. A drunk bitch with no life and no heart."

Trudy's rant took everyone aback.

"I'm not *hic* drunk." Erskine objected.

Valkyrie laughed, she actually laughed. It was the first time Dexter had seen her laugh in fifty years. She looked younger and happier, until she stopped laughing.

"Now, where is Skulduggery? You know where he is and I need to know." Valkyrie asked after wiping her eyes.

"He's_, Val are you going to help us win this war?" Shudder asked when no one else went to answer.

"We are not in war, but we will stop it." Valkyrie explained.

"Who's we?" Ghastly asked.

"The psychopaths." Valkyrie smiled. Trudy laughed, adding to the horrific effect.

"I thought we were world killers?" Trudy continued to laugh. "Or, or mood swings." Trudy clutched her stomach and actually fell to the floor laughing.

"I don't understand." Dexter muttered. Trudy's laughing and the name of Valkyrie's 'gang' had him pretty worried.

"Definitely psychopaths. Cos we feel no emotion." Valkyrie explained.

"Didn't Freddie call us the fallen angels' rehabilitation?" Trudy's question made Valkyrie snigger.

"Until he remembered Murk then it was the undead."

Everyone frowned at the women's exchange.

"Val, Trudy!" Dexter clapped to bring them back to the present. "Business."

"Right. Where is he?" Valkyrie demanded.

"Duncagin park." Ghastly said in a daze.

"Thanks." Valkyrie, Trudy and Dexter went to leave.

"Wait!" Tanith yelled. "You're not staying?"

"We have a certain Skeleton detective to save." Valkyrie smiled.

"And that means we need a plan." Trudy added in.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Trudy, Freddie, Murk, Memory  
**Sorry it's been a while but I was in a major writer's block :D was then inspired while eating mini m&ms :D hope you liked it and thanks to all those who reviewed :P please review again! Will try to update quicker :D **


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to stop for petrol." Trudy cursed.

"Damn," Valkyrie cursed.

"They over price you every time." At Dexter's joke the two women giggled slightly.

"Stop in Roarhavon. We'll get petrol there." Valkyrie told her.

"But that's hours out of our way." Dexter objected.

"Yes, but we're less likely to be dissected or quartered." Trudy muttered ending the conversation.

"Crispy m & ms are the best." Dexter told Valkyrie and picked up the packet from the shelf.

"No, you get better value from mini m&ms." Valkyrie protested. She took the packet off the shelf opened it and started eating.

"Fine then, but next time we're getting crispy."

"Whatever." Valkyrie muttered and they walked up to the counter.

The store door bell rang as someone walked in. The three sorcerers turned and their hearts sunk.

The four men were massive, scars decorated their faces, and scalps as they were all bald. Axes hung from their belts, next to guns with silver bullets and chains with magic dampening powers hung over shoulder. They stared deeply at everyone in the store.

"Mage hunters." Trudy whispered.

"Have they got anyone?" Valkyrie muttered quietly.

"I don't think so." Dexter said back. "I can't hear any screaming or curses."

"What are yous doing 'ere?" The biggest guy asked in his alarmingly loud voice. He smiled and his teeth were black.

"Paying for petrol." Trudy answered snappily.

"You're lucky you're not a sorcerer miss." The man stepped closely up to her face.

"Yes and I'm lucky my nose is blocked at the moment cos I'd probably vomit if I could smell you." Valkyrie laughed at Trudy's comment.

The Mage hunter's fist struck out like a cobra and punched Trudy in the face. She fell back clutching it but didn't cry out.

The men left without paying for the things they took.

"You alright?" Dexter asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I knew it was coming and it's the easiest way to get out of those thugs' minds." Trudy rubbed the blood away carefully.

"We should go." Valkyrie muttered and they left. Dexter chucked some money on the counter.

"That was close." Trudy muttered as they sped away from Roarhavon.

"Definitely." Valkyrie shoved a mouthful of m&ms in her mouth and passed the packet to Dexter.

"I'm so glad these didn't go out of business." Dexter sighed.

"The chocolate industry is booming." Valkyrie commented.

"Probably, people need chocolate in dark times and these are pitch black." Dexter told them.

"Murk, will you be alright?" They were in the dining room. Everyone sitting around the dining table. They were devising a plan to save Skulduggery.

"I'll be fine," He rubbed his chest, earning a slap on the wrist from Trudy, "just don't make me run or move too much and the wound won't start to bleed again."

Valkyrie nodded. "You and Trinity will just have to wait and keep up your strength."

The two necromancers nodded.

"We'll be meeting up at Victor Uniform." Memory told them.

Dexter frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Murk will take you and Trudy back to another hide out. Don't worry." Memory smiled.

He nodded, still confused.

"When we get there there's no going back. Everything will be on course and there is no going back." Valkyrie took back control of the briefing. "If anyone wants to back out, now is the time."

No one moved.

"Hands in." Everyone placed their palms face up in the center of the table.

Memory took out a knife. She started carving a symbol into their palms.

Dexter didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Everyone's faces were ones of horror and pain, but no one winced as she carved the symbol deep into their skin. She didn't carve one into her own palm.

A single tear escaped her eyelashes and Valkyrie pulled her into a hug. Memory laughed.

"We should sleep before tomorrow. We need to keep up our strength." Trudy ushered them upstairs and to their bedrooms.

Valkyrie tossed and turned for four hours until she cracked it. She used to be so good at sleeping before a mission but recently she had been restless to the point of knocking herself out.

Her mind wandered back to Skulduggery. She growled at her thoughts and worries. She stormed out of the room and downstairs.

The light in the kitchen was on and she could hear voices.

Memory was sitting on the kitchen bench a bottle of whiskey in her left hand and a knife in her right. She was carving a symbol into her belly.

Valkyrie felt sick and looked away. Her uncle was standing next to Memory and was scolding her on her choice of drink.

"Val, good evening." Memory greeted She took a swig of the whiskey before offering it to Valkyrie.

She great fully excepted it and took a deep drink. She chuckled as she heard Gordon mutter beneath his breath about her lack of femininity.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Memory asked.

Valkyrie giggled. Her head already getting lighter.

"Freddie came home that night grinning like an idiot. He pulled me away from the tv and made me help him cook dinner. He worked so hard making sure everything was perfect." Memory smiled at the memory.

"I walked in and caught you standing on his head trying to change a light bulb." Valkyrie smiled.

"He moved, we fell,"

"You landed on me." Valkyrie reminded her and she nodded.

"And potato salad went everywhere." Memory laughed.

"From that moment I knew you two had promise." The two women laughed.

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" Dexter asked Murk. They had awkwardly met in the corridor when they heard someone leave their room.

"I'll be fine." The necromancer shrugged.

"Can't wait to see Skul again. It's been far too long." Dexter smiled.

"Could you do me a favor?" Murk asked.

Dexter didn't see anything wrong with helping someone on his side. "Depends on the favor."

Murk just waved his hesitation away. "It's nothing you won't already do. Just look after Trudy and Val, and especially Memory. They believe they're all tough and they can definitely take anyone on, but it's their feeling we need to watch out for. You don't fully understand the gravity of the symbol carved into your hand, but we do and it's not good."

Dexter frowned. "We're just freeing Skulduggery."

"Yes but this is just the beginning." Murk ran a hand through his hair. The guy looked seriously sick. "There is no going back after this."

"You have a plan? To stop the war?" Dexter held his breath.

Murk nodded. "We do. You should sleep now." Murk smiled. "You need to keep up with Trudy and Val tomorrow. Believe me it's hard."

Dexter smiled. "Night."

Dexter was woken at twelve in the afternoon by Valkyrie. She was wearing a black top, black pants, a black jacket and black boots. The material looked like the finest. Even Ghastly would be envious.

"Shouldn't we have left at like nine in the morning?" Dexter asked as he sat up.

Valkyrie chuckled. "We need the cover of night. We're leaving at four. Memory made breakfast, you better enjoy it." She left.

Dexter yawned and pulled himself out of bed.

Memory was cooking scrambled eggs and Trinity was busy making toast for everyone. Murk and Trudy were sitting at the table next to Valkyrie. They were speaking quietly and seriously.

"That smells good." Dexter sighed in bliss.

"Ha, liar." Memory laughed. "Trinity burned four pieces of toast."

Trinity huffed.

"Not your strong suit eh?" Dexter smiled.

"Nope, I burn boiling water." Trinity smiled.

"That's why we don't let her cook unless we have to." Memory laughed. "It's ready."

Everyone hurried to get a plate.

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are Murk, Memory, Trudy, Trinity and Freddie  
**This is a bit of a filling chapter :D It was going to be two but I decided they would end up as two small chapters :) Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The group piled into their two modes of transport. Murk, Trudy, Valkyrie and Dexter got in one van. Memory and Trinity climbed onto the back of a motorbike.

"You know the drill?" Valkyrie called out to Memory.

"Yep, I'll do my job, you just do yours." Memory called back.

Valkyrie didn't bother answering, she just got behind the wheel of the van.

After another extremely long drive they stopped in the middle of nowhere. The only building within hundreds of miles was a tiny, circular, one story building made of concrete.

Tiny windows, every meter, surrounded the building. But there was no door.

Memory and Trinity was nowhere to be seen, their motorbike engine couldn't even be heard.

"Let's go." Valkyrie told them and she exited the car.

Murk sat on the roof, looking bored. "Don't be too long."

"Dexter will go back with Trinity." Trudy told him.

"I know." Murk smiled. "Be safe."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine." Dexter interrupted whatever Trudy was going to say.

Valkyrie laughed and they left.

They windows were all lit with light, light from a single candle. Valkyrie walked up to one. She placed her palm flat on it.

"You ready? This is about to get serious." Valkyrie warned them.

Dexter nodded.

Valkyrie slammed her foot into it. Nothing happened. She kicked again. The glass cracked. Her foot shot out once more and the window smashed.

Sirens immediately started to sound. They ran in.

The building traveled deep into the earth in a single spiral. Down, down till candles had to be held up high to see barely a foot in any direction. Shouts of protest rose from the pit in the ground.

"Ready?" Trudy asked. Without waiting for an answer she raised her hands. The wind immediately picked up. It thrashed around and windows began to smash.

Cleavers started to appear. They ran up the spiral, scythes already unsheathed.

"Jump!" Valkyrie screamed and pulled Dexter after her as she vaulted over the barrier.

Dexter couldn't help but scream, not very manly. The wind however buffeted him and seemed to slow his decent. It wasn't the first time the elements had saved him but never had he seen them being used in such a way.

Trudy and Valkyrie fell fast around him and disappeared into the darkness.

The wind changed its projection and Dexter flew out of the vortex and onto the spiral.

He groaned and pushed himself off the floor. His head was pounding as he stood up. He was surrounded by Cleavers.

Dexter smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm not that worried you see. It's because you aren't the magic Cleavers. You're just mortal men behind those masks."

The Cleavers sprung, swinging their scythes. Dexter jumped back, the blade coming within a hair of his neck. The Cleaver kicked out and he fell backwards against the barrier.

"Although you are very skilled fighters." He muttered.

The Cleavers chuckled. "You ready for some pain pretty boy?"

Energy crackled and Dexter blasted one of the Cleavers off the walkway.

He's seen bad situations before but he was now surrounded by Cleaver, and he had no back up.

Blue energy knocked the Cleavers off their feet completely.

"What would you do without me?" Memory's voice came from behind him.

Dexter chuckled. "I would have thought of something."

"There aren't any more further down." She informed him. She wasn't wearing her jacket, showing strong arms and an amazing stomach. She had symbols all over her body except her stomach and lower back.

"So, what now?" Dexter smiled slyly.

"We keep them busy." The two smiled at the prospect of a fight.

They both took off.

He wasn't sure if it counted as a date, but it probably did. He said all clever little things and knocked the Cleavers out impressively. Memory had to be impressed, she didn't show it but she definitely impressed. No woman could resist his charms.

They fought their way through probably 100s of Cleavers. They found their way back outside. Already they could see flashing lights coming closer and closer.

"Trinity! You ready?" Memory called to her friend.

"Yep, let's go." Trinity called back. "Murk, if they're not back in 20 minutes, go in after them then get out."

Trinity grabbed Dexter and Memory, and the shadows surrounded them all.

Black, that's all there was, black.

"Where are we?" Dexter asked.

"The vaults." Memory explained. "Help me with Trinity."

"Ah, I forgot." Dexter helped hold up the necromancer. "Where are the lights?"

"In the lounge. This way." Memory started leading the way.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Trinity, Memory, Murk, Trudy and the mortal cleavers :D the rest belongs to the Golden God :D  
**Okay, what did you think? I'm sorry it's been short but it will get longer when I get back into my writing :) I've been a bit busy with the holidays :D review and chapter 8 will come sooon :P**


	8. Chapter 8

They sat in the dark. All quiet with their heads bowed, their eyes trying to seek out each other but failing to see anything but black.

Memory had tried to find the lights but couldn't. They'd angrily sat on the couches waiting for Valkyrie, Murk, Trudy and hopefully Skulduggery.

Dexter had really missed the skeleton. They'd been friends for over four hundred years and then he was gone. None of his jokes, his ego, not even his obsession with hats. He missed him, and he'd missed Val.

"Memory, what is your plan?" Dexter asked. He felt like it was time, time for him to find out the truth.

"We need to find Fletcher first. And then you'll know." Memory told him.

"I think I deserve to know." He told her angrily.

"We can't tell you, not yet."

"You have to tell me." The two glared at each other in the dark.

Suddenly a snore interrupted their glares and Trinity woke up.

"Ow," she muttered. "My head is throbbing."

Memory giggled. "Remember that time in Dale?"

Trinity laughed. "That was way too much fun."

"Um excuse me!" Dexter interrupted. "I deserve some answers."

"Help." Valkyrie's voice sliced through the tension. They heard a bang and she cursed. "Where are the lights?"

"Couldn't find them." Memory said.

The lights flickered on. Valkyrie was bleeding from a cut above her eyebrow, and was carrying a bag. Murk was passed out next to her with Trudy fussing over him.

Dexter stared at the bag Valkyrie clutched to her chest. He nodded to it. "Is that him?"

She bit her lip, tears welling up. "Um, yes it is. I believe if I arrange that bones right he'll just come back."

"You're tired?" It was a statement not a question.

Valkyrie shrugged. "I'll sleep later."

"No, you'll sleep now." Dexter steeled his voice. He walked up to her, using all the commanding nature he had. "You won't be able to do anything but hurt yourself if you continue on. I'll do it."

Valkyrie frowned, something inside her faded. "Yes, I have to sleep."

She walked off, staring at the ground, and Memory hurried after her.

The others slowly left too.

He stared down at the bag. "Come on you bag of old bones." He chuckled at his wit, rather upset no one was here to hear it.

This hideout was more like an apartment than a mansion like the other one. He was setting up Skulduggery on the living room table while quickly making pots of coffee in the conjoining kitchen.

Dexter didn't know it would be so hard making a skeleton without a picture to go by. He frowned deeply and worked slowly, singing the old rhyme quietly before getting louder.

_The foot bone's connected to the leg bone.  
The leg bone's connected to the knee bone.  
The knee bone's connected to the thigh bone.  
Doin' the skeleton dance._

The thigh bone's connected to the hip bone.  
The hip bones connected to the back bone.  
The back bone's connected to the neck bone.  
Doin' the skeleton dance.

Shake your hands to the left.  
Shake your hands to the right.  
Put your hands in the air.  
Put your hands out of sight!

He waved his hands up in the air. Suddenly he realized how awkward this was. He continued on in silence, but sung in his head.

He thought about Val as he worked. Poor girl. She was only 60 something, and she'd seen horrible things. Her parents being murdered before her eyes, her sister was dissected, her best friend taken apart, her boyfriend captured, and who knows all the other things he didn't know about, and yet she kept going. She had looked so young standing there, clutching the bag in a vice like grip.

He hoped she'd get some rest after this was all done.

Dexter was half way through the night, and had already finished four pots of tea, not to mention all the packets of m&ms. There was a crash from behind him.

He spun around and stared at the half assembled skeleton. Suddenly it sat up.

Valkyrie groaned and yawned. She'd had the best sleep she'd had in the last twenty five years. She'd gotten used to nightmares and had learned to sleep through them. But it was still nice to have a night without the mare.

As soon as her head touched the pillow she had fallen asleep. She suspected Memory had put something in the tea she gave her.

Valkyrie had slept peacefully, got up and went to look for a cup of coffee. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her black pj jumpsuit.

"Morning Dex," she said as she entered the room and went straight to the fresh made pot in the kitchen. "Anyone else up?"

"No just you and Memory." He replied quietly.

Valkyrie took out a needle and threaded it. The wound above her right eyebrow wouldn't heal properly if it wasn't stitched back together.

She walked to the mirror and raised the needle, she froze. Suddenly she was incredibly still, and cold. Standing next to Dexter was an impeccable dress skeleton. He was tall, skinny, and still.

It was like there was no one in the world than those two. Valkyrie slowly approached him.

"You've grown." he commented in his velvet smooth voice that made her legs weak. The familiarity, the safety, the pain. It all came with the voice.

"Fifty years, thirty one days, two hours and fifty seven minutes does that to a person." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," his gloved hand reached out and brushed her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, especially when you needed me."

Valkyrie's lip quivered and the tears flooded from her eyes. Without hesitation Skulduggery pulled her into his arms and held her close. Breathing in her new smell.

She cried for a few seconds before she pulled back quickly.

"No, I can't cry. Not yet, we have to finish this first. We do what has to be done and grieve later." She dashed at her tears quickly and smiled confidently

"Whatever you want Val, I'll do it. I will follow you into whatever dangerous situation you want to run into." He told her seriously. "I have fifty years to make up for."

Valkyrie smiled happily.

"Of course just letting you be in my presence is enough to make it up, but I'm a gentleman."

She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling.

"At the moment it would be great if you could drive us to the midnight hotel." She smiled.

He tilted his head to show that he too was smiling. "See, you'd completely fail if you didn't have me."

Memory, the girl wearing short shorts and was bare footed, laughed. "I'll go wake the others."

"And I'll go get changed." Valkyrie announced and the two exited the room quickly.

"Wow, they are organized." Skulduggery said to Dexter and his friend nodded.

"I have to admit, they scare me." Dexter chuckled.

"They do have a sense of danger about them. Do you know their overall plan?"

Dexter shrugged. "I think it has something to do with getting the paradise, we used to live in, back."

"They're planning to kill all the mortals?"

Dexter shook his head vigorously. "They're sort of pacifists now."

Skulduggery was quiet. "Val's a pacifist?"

Dexter shrugged again. "Not completely but she doesn't like killing."

Skulduggery nodded. "War does that to people." After a minute he continued. "Gosh I missed her."

**Whew, that was a good length chapter :D I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews. They've really made my days and helped me to write quickly and really well :P I'll update soon… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, but this is a bit of a filling chapter but the next one THE NEXT ONE IS DONE IN PERFECT UNISON! Hope you understand this :D Enjoy this chapter and sorry it's been a while. FYI: this fic is very close to being over :( but enjoy this chapter…**

The Bentley pulled up out the front of the hotel. It was called the Midnight Hotel but the name wasn't very accurate since it now only changed location once a month.

The group got out. There were exactly seven of them. All were serious and armed. They walked to the door and entered without knocking.

Inside the common room sat the people they were looking for. They were huddled around the table like the first time Valkyrie had visited them, but unlike before they were speaking in hushed tones obviously devising a plan.

The group silently wandered in, not arousing any of the five people around the table. No one spoke until they had the table surrounded.

"You guys have lost your touch." Valkyrie commented.

The elders jumped to their feet, reaching for their weapons.

"Calm, we offer you no harm." She said reassuringly.

Ravel looked around at those who surrounded them. He recognized Trudy, Dexter, Skulduggery but none of the others. One woman was drawing symbols onto her forearms while another was fiddling with a knife.

Valkyrie sat down at the table while Skulduggery stood behind her protectively.

"Skulduggery, it's good to see you." Ghastly said truthfully.

"It's good to see you too, but we can exchange news and pleasantries later. We came for information and we're not going to leave without it." Skulduggery replied.

"We need you to tell us where Fletcher is." Valkyrie explained.

"You'd be crazy to go there. He was a nice boy. Maybe when this all is over we'll free him." Tanith said sadly.

Valkyrie just laughed. "This will never be over, not without him."

"Look, I see this conversation going two ways." Trinity interrupted. She was throwing her knife up into the air and catching it again. She looked scary. "Either you can tell us where the mortals are keeping him, or we can make you tell us."

"I'd like to see you try." Shudder challenged.

"Really?" Trinity smiled and stood up.

Valkyrie coughed and Trinity sat down a smile still flashing across her face. "She could easily make you tell us, but we're all friends here. Just tell us and we'll leave you be."

Ravel shrugged. "He's in Roarhavon."

"What?"

"In the sanctuary. He's in one of the lower halls. Let's hope that his inners aren't his outters when you go to save him. Unless you know surgery." Ravel told them further.

Valkyrie nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks guys. Thank you all so much. I'm sorry we can't talk and can't catch up but later, I promise. I love all of you." She thanked them and they all started to leave.

"Be ready. The world is about to change again. Be ready." She warned them and they left.

The group sat back down.

"Who are they?" Ravel asked no one in particular.

"They're like a gang, and Valkyrie's their leader." Tanith commented. "And Skulduggery and Dexter are the henchmen."

"What did they mean, the World's about to change?" Ghastly asked sounding weary.

"We must trust Skulduggery and Dexter." Ravel commented.

"I wonder if we even know them anymore." Tanith voiced their worries.

"I wonder if that girl would have been able to make us tell her." Shudder muttered.

The others just shrugged.

"Wait," Tanith interrupted. "They deserve our help."

She bolted from the room and out the front door.

Valkyrie rolled her shoulders to loosen the muscles. She could feel stress starting to build up there. She was trying so hard not to break down. Tanith had offered to help them. Skulduggery was back, and it was all almost over.

She shook her head and pulled out the knife strapped to her leg. She hardly noticed a couple of the others gasp in shock.

"When did you all meet?" Ghastly asked, breaking the awkward silence. Somehow they had all managed to fit inside his van, reasonably comfortably. They had decided to take his vehicle because it would be less memorable.

"I met Val around about thirty years ago." Memory answered. "We all met at different times. For instance I've known Murk for over fifty years."

"Is that why you left the war?" Ghastly asked suddenly. "You met her and stopped fighting?"

The van went silent. No one breathed and Valkyrie paused to put her knife away.

"I walked away from the war after a met a guy. He was smart, funny and he had such plans. It was the first time in thirty years that I smiled, let alone laughed. He proved his theory and plans were real, but then the idiot went and killed himself." She muttered.

"But his idea still lived and me and Memory came up with a plan. We intend to see it through to the end." Everyone fell into silence as she explained. "I'm warning you all now. You have to get out your own way."

"I'm sorry Val." Ghastly muttered.

"Don't worry, there's nothing painful about stating fact." She told him.

They arrived in Roarhavon. The town was small and sleepy in the darkness. Everyone was tense and clenched their weapons tightly.

"There are real cleavers in there. We'll have to kill them." Trinity stated to the group.

"I thought you guys were pacifists." Shudder told them.

The five looked at each other before they burst into laughter. The girls had to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"Sorry," Trinity muttered, "but we're not pacifist we just don't want to fight a losing war."

"Trin, we need you to transport Fletcher out of there." Valkyrie told her. "Shudder, could you come. It would be good to have you protect her."

He frowned and nodded.

"I need a few minutes to prepare when I'm tired." Trinity explained.

"Memory, you and Skul are coming with us too." Valkyrie informed them.

"And the rest of us are creating diversions." Trudy interrupted. "Don't worry Val, we've got it."

"Good luck. And remember, don't be caught alive." She told everyone seriously.

Everyone got out of the car and split. Valkyrie, Memory, Trinity, Skulduggery and Shudder walked into the town, towards the bar and the secret entrance.

"Val, I know now is not a very good time, but are you alright?" Skulduggery asked her quietly.

She smiled at him. "I haven't been alright since you left but I can't stop now. To stop now would mean never finishing the plan. It was hard enough voicing the idea, but chickening out before," she sniffed and wiped her nose, "is just so mean."

"If we manage to save Fletcher, will you tell me your plan?"

"Probably." She told him.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Murk, Trudy, Freddie, Memory and Trinity. The rest belongs to the Golden God.  
**And the rescue is about to commence :D fight scenes, pain, love (maybe not), and scythes are about to fill the next chapter :P review and you may get a chapter by the end of next week :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**And here comes chapter 10! The fight scene. I tried to put as much fighting in it as I could but sometimes it doesn't work :( Warning: pretty intense injuries! Enjoy….**

The corridors were cold and dark, not to mention damp. The stone walls made quiet sounds echo and loud sound to be muted. It was frustrating and scary. It was just as Valkyrie remembered it.

She rubbed her hands every few minutes to keep them ready for fire to spring up. They had sneaked through the Torment's secret room and had come out in a reasonably unused part of the sanctuary. Adrenalin pumped through her veins but she focused on the task.

"Memory," she whispered.

Her friend moved to the front of the group as they hunkered down at a corner.

"Yeah?" Memory asked.

"Are you ready?" Valkyrie turned to her.

The younger woman laughed. "I've been ready for ages. I'm not fragile."

Valkyrie smiled despite herself and turned to the others. "We're about to enter the lowest levels."

"We know Val," Shudder interrupted. Dexter and Skulduggery nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter if we know." Trinity snapped. "She may have something else to say."

"Well I'm just trying not to waste time talking about things we all know." Shudder defended himself.

"Shut up both of you." Valkyrie interrupted Trinity before she could reciprocate. "I was going to say that the others are about to start the distraction and as soon as a couple of cleavers pass us, we run into the research room and save Fletch."

She nodded to the door around the corner and across the hall.

"Trinity, you'll have to take all of us back, including Fletcher." Valkyrie told her.

"I know." Trinity nodded.

"Shudder, keep people off her. She needs concentration."

"Wait, she's going to shadow walking you, herself, Memory, Skulduggery, Dexter, me and Fletcher? That's seven people she has to shadow walk a couple of kilometers at least." Shudder asked confused, and slightly awed.

"I've done it before, but there were six of us." Trinity told him.

He nodded.

A BANG sounded through the corridors and they all pressed back into the shadows. Trinity controlled the shadows to cover them a bit more. Four cleavers ran silently past and Valkyrie peeked around the corner.

"Let's go." She whispered and the group took off.

Dexter stopped in his tracks as they burst through the door.

First there were five cleavers standing around the room. As one their visors snapped towards them and they pulled out their scythes. There were five scientists in white lab coats. Strangely they smiled and their purple eyes glittered. There were also three mage hunters. And then there was Fletcher.

He was lying on the table in the middle of the room. He was covered in a white sheet and had cables attached to his forehead. He had grown taller, but slightly twisted. His muscles looked small and unused. His skin pale from not seeing the sun in over fifty years and then there was his hair. It was blonde and shaved short. It was that fact that made Dexter angry; it was his hair that made the picture grotesque. The hair he loved so much, just gone.

Valkyrie cried some sort of battle cry and slammed into the massive mage hunters. She dodged under their blows, grabbed at their silver chains and chocked them with it.

Dexter turned from her fight and faced the cleavers. His heart was in his mouth as he dodged and fought. He felt blow after blow being rained down on him but ignored them and delivered his own. He heard Shudder's gist screaming and he could hear Skulduggery's gun firing.

A cleaver slammed the handle of his scythe into his head and he fell back, tripping over a dead body of another cleaver. He brought his hand up and energy crackled out of it and slammed into the coming cleaver, but the stream was weak. He was getting tired. The cleaver stumbled backwards but came forward quickly again.

Red daggers slammed into its chest and he heard a scream before it fell down dead. Memory helped him to his feet and the room was silent. Blood seemed to be everywhere and he wondered how the simple fight had turned so terrible.

Valkyrie was grim but had no obvious injuries. Skulduggery was holding his side, Memory was breathing heavily, Shudder was pale and holding onto the table to stand up, and Trinity was bleeding from a cut on her head.

Everyone went to Fletcher's unconscious side and held onto the table. Trinity breathed deeply, but her eyes didn't focus.

"Trin, calm. Take all the time you need." Valkyrie told her and the necromancer closed her eyes.

The door slammed open. There were six cleavers, a massive mage hunter that was covered in scars and a tiny scientist.

"Do you know how long it took me to get to a position in which I could work on the teleporter?" The small man asked. There was nothing very outstanding about him, or memorable. "It took me a long time. You're not leaving with him."

The man growled suddenly and black veins filled his face, black lips glowed and he pounced.

Valkyrie didn't even pause. She launched herself on him. "Go!" She coughed as his hand closed around her throat. It was her time to growl.

She twisted in his grip, shifter to one leg and kicked up between them. Her heel slammed into his chin and he screamed and gasped as his bitten off tongue fell from his mouth. She left him in his pool of blood and turned as the cleavers rushed at her.

She dodged and elbowed one in the back with lightening fast reflexes. She grabbed his head and broke his neck in a smooth movement. She cried out in pain as a scythe ran through her back. She twisted her legs strangely and the Cleaver was twisted around them. A massive crack sounded and she broke his back.

The mage hunter slammed into her and piled on top of her. She was lost from sight.

"Valkyre!" Skulduggery called and let go of the table and went to run to her side. Shadow slammed into him and tied him to the table.

"She told us to leave!" Trinity snapped and shadows filled their visions, taking them far away.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HER!" Skulduggery raged and stumbled far from the necromancer.

"She told us to leave." Trinity gasped. She was slumped against the table and had tears mixing with the blood that dripped from her head. You could easily tell that she was fighting to stay conscious.

"She has a plan and we had to follow it." Memory snapped.

"YOU LEFT HER TO DIE OR BE DISSECTED!" Skulduggery yelled.

"Get over it!" Memory screamed at him. Her voice reaching louder and more commanding levels. "Valkyrie has a plan and she told us to leave and we did. Don't you dare think for one moment that we are not dying from having to leave her!"

"We have a plan." Trinity whispered. "We have a plan."

"She's our sister." Memory muttered.

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or Anything you recognize belongs to the Golden God  
**:O this story is almost over :( two more chapter. I'm hoping to finish this before TLSoDM comes out :D so you might get two chapters in one night, maybe even three! But I'll be pretty upset if you don't review to every one of them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it comes :D this chapter owns a tinciest bit of swearing, or what could be considered swearing to some people :P enjoy…. **

Trudy and Murk walked into the house beneath Gordon's old mansion. They were both tired, covered in blood and leaning heavily on the other.

"What happened?" Murk asked immediately as they entered the lounge room.

"We got him." Dexter told them. "Memory is treating his injuries as quick as she can. She's in Charlie's bedroom."

Trudy frowned. Trinity was shaking and clutching the back of the couch in a white knuckled grip and swaying side to side unintentionally. Dexter and Skulduggery were sitting bolt upright on the couch and Shudder was looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Trudy asked.

"Val," Dexter breathed deeply. "Valkyrie didn't get out. She stayed to help us get away."

Their reactions were not what he expected. They just nodded and breathed deeply. Something in their minds were clicking but they didn't say anything.

"Doesn't that make you angry?" Dexter asked confused and annoyed.

Trudy just ignored him but Murk gave him a weird look.

"It's time." Trinity told them. "We have to go."

"Damn," Trudy cursed. Tears filled her eyes. "I don't think I can do this."

"We have to. We can't not." Trinity said quietly.

"It's too cruel." Murk muttered.

"What is?" Dexter asked angrily. He was sick of being out of the conversation. He was sick of not knowing the plan.

"He's sleeping peacefully." Memory's voice announced and she walked into the room. Everyone stood up. "We have to get Val out of there. She'll be at the Continuum in Dublin."

The continuum was the center of the mortals' realm. It was situated in the middle of Dublin. A massive sky rise, taller than any in the world and a tribute to mortals and against sorcerers and mages. Everyone hated it but those who built it. It was also crawling with Cleavers, mage hunters and the common mortal psycho.

"You'll probably die." Shudder commented.

"We need to get ready first." Trinity told them. "Don't disturb us."

They walked past them and towards the stairs.

"Wait," Memory cried and everyone froze. She turned walked right up to Dexter and kissed him straight on the mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. They broke apart and Memory was smiling.

"Always wanted to do that." She muttered and then walked up the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey." Skulduggery and Shudder turned on him, like the evil best friends they were, as soon as they heard the door close.

Five hours, they had been up there for five hours.

"What are they doing?" Skulduggery demanded angrily as he paced.

Dexter was still smiling. He couldn't help it.

Finally they heard the door open and the four walked out of Freddie's room and down the stairs. The change in atmosphere was terrifying. The air was electric. They looked the same, but they were not in any way injured.

Trinity's head had healed, Murk and Trudy were no longer covered in blood, and Memory wasn't wearing her jacket.

Shudder, Dexter and Skulduggery stared open mouthed at them.

"We're going to get our sister back." Trudy told them absently. Her voice was different. It was dismissive, strong, commanding, bored?

"We're coming with you." Skulduggery told them.

Murk turned to him. His eyes were dark green like seaweed mixed with the darkness of the deep sea. "You can't come. But he can."

Everyone blinked.

"Who?" Dexter asked.

"Lord Vile of course. No doubt he wants to save Darquess." Trinity smiled. A twisted smirk changed her features to a dark, dangerous beauty.

"Um, no." Skulduggery stumbled.

"Pity." Memory muttered. "Let's go."

The four turned and left the house. Slinking into the darkness beyond.

"Come one." Skulduggery said and they rushed after them.

They reached the Continuum completely out of breath. They didn't see anyone along the way but the continuum seemed quiet, still, like a sleeping dragon. Their every instinct was to turn and run far away and as fast as they could.

They entered through the unguarded door. There was blood everywhere. Dead bodies smashed, curled in balls, or decapitated. A red alarm sounded around the building.

All three of them could feel the power radiating from the inner building and higher up. They rushed off towards the power.

They found more and more dead bodies. More blood, more death and a new power.

Skulduggery felt Darquess' power. Valkyrie was safe, in a way.

They reached a massive room full of computers. There were only five dead bodies here and they had been killed cleanly and their bodies stacked in a corner.

The five friends stood in the middle of the room near the main computer. Memory was breathing hard and a gold symbol was slowly starting to cover her body. She had one hand on the computer and the other holding Darquess' hand.

Darquess' other hand rested on a giant eye symbol drawn on Memory's side. Murk touched one on her stomach. Trudy held one on her back and Trinity another one on her side. They were all breathing deeply and the air seemed thick with power.

The symbol on Memory creeped under her shirt up her neck and across her face. It glowed brighter and brighter and the four holding her chanted louder and louder. Her mouth opened and suddenly she was screaming. The others started yelling.

Skulduggery, Dexter and Shudder fell to the ground. Light filled the room and slowly started to fade.

The five suddenly dropped, they just fell.

Skulduggery rushed to Valkyrie's side and checked her pulse. It was still strong. He sighed in relief, she was still alive.

Memory coughed. She was the only one not unconscious. They huddled around her.

The symbol had stopped glowing and had now turned into ugly, painful looking burns. Her gorgeous face now ruined. She coughed and Dexter held her lightly off the ground.

"The mortals," she coughed. "The mortals will stay asleep for forty eight hours." She coughed.

"Don't talk. When you're better we'll talk." Dexter told her gently but she shook her head.

"Every mortal has lost their memories of the last fifty five years, and the computers have been almost completely wiped." She coughed.

Dexter was just shaking his head in disbelief.

"You must use Fletcher to remove all the evidence. Our heaven on earth will be back." She burst into a coughing fit.

"How, how did you manage it?" Skulduggery asked.

"My brother, Freddie." Her breathing was ragged and every word caused her pain. "He experimented with the symbol alphabet. He found a symbol that could erase memories. He died proving it. To erase all the mortals' memories you needed a lot of power."

She broke into coughs and tears leaked from her eyes.

"We needed the power of at least five world breakers. Five people with the ability to destroy the world, we found them but needed Fletcher. And someone to take control. We needed Skulduggery." Memory coughed. "So much power going through me, it burned my whole insides."

"No," Dexter gasped, "we'll help you somehow."

She shook her head. "I'm dying. I wish we had more time."

"I wish we had more time too." Dexter muttered and held her close.

Skulduggery stood up and walked to the window. The whole city was silent with people lying asleep in the street. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ghastly's number.

He answered almost immediately.

"We have a job to do. We're going to change the world back, or at least we're going to do the best we bloody well can." He told him.

He'd bring their heaven back. Memory's sacrifice would not be forgotten.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.  
**wow, that was sad :( Memory is dead. There is one last chapter to round everything up. Please review and you'll get it within four or five days :P **


End file.
